A PLACE WHERE I BELONG
by KouMamoru
Summary: Tsuna kept forgetting about everything around him. How will Tsuna and his guardians handle this kind of event? ONESHOT


**A PLACE WHERE I BELONG**

 **DISCLAIMER: KHR CHARACTERS AND COVER PHOTO DONT BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, OOCS, OCs, AU**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY... IT KINDA LONG *sweatdrop*  
**

 **/**

"You're a liar! A liar, Tsuna-nii," screamed 15 years old Lambo in anger.

"Lambo, what's wrong?"

"You promised you'll come to my school for the parent's day. But, you didn't. You made me wait for you like an idiot," said Lambo in anger.

"Did I promise you that?" whispered Tsuna. Unfortunately, it was heard by Lambo who is still upset.

"What?! You forget about that promise you made yourself," shouted Lambo at Tsuna, no longer able to contain his fury.

"L-Lambo, I'm so sorry,"

"I don't need your apology. I will not forget what you did to me today. I hate you!" exclaimed Lambo, storming out of the room Tsuna reside in.

"Why did I forget?" said Tsuna, clutching his head.

/

Ryohei ran up to Tsuna who was chatting with Lorenzo, his butler. Just when he arrived in front of Tsuna, he grabbed Tsuna's collar and shook him in anger. Lorenzo yelped in surprise when he was pushed away by Ryohei.

"Who do you think you just done, Ryohei-san?" asked Lorenzo. His voice seethes with anger at the unexpected accident. In return, Ryohei glared at him, silently warning him to shut up.

"It's fine, Lorenzo," said Tsuna.

"How could it be fine, Decimo? He was being rude to you, his boss. His punishment could be severe even if he was your guardian," said Lorenzo, glaring at Ryohei.

"Let me settle this. Can you go prepare the meeting room?"

"But...,"

"It's an order, Lorenzo," said Tsuna, silencing Lorenzo. Lorenzo bit on his lips before nodded and left the duo. Seeing Lorenzo leaving his spot, Ryohei slowly let go of Tsuna.

"What's wrong, Ryohei?" asked Tsuna calmly.

"You asked me, what's wrong? You should check yourself. How could you stood Kyoko up for 4 hours on your promising date. You better had extremely good reasons with this," said Ryohei.

"I did?"

"What?! You forget about that date?!" asked Ryohei, trembled in anger.

"I-It seems so," whispered Tsuna, looking confused and troubled. Hearing his whisper, Ryohei punched Tsuna on the cheek.

"That's for what you had done to my sister," said Ryohei, leaving Tsuna behind.

Lorenzo, who is feeling uneasy for leaving Tsuna alone with an angry Ryohei, decided to go back to where Tsuna is. When he arrived, he quickly rushed to Tsuna who sitting at the floor, nervously asking if he was alright. He also noticed Tsuna's cheek reddened in pain.

"Please get up, Decimo," pleaded Lorenzo. Slowly, Tsuna stood up, leaning on the wall. He still is staring out into space.

"Lorenzo, I forgot something again. What's wrong with me?" said Tsuna. His tone of voice laced with confusion and sadness.

/

Gokudera and Yamamoto knocked the big oak door. Hearing no answer for them to get in, they slowly opened the door and saw their boss currently focused on his work. Gokudera cleared his throat as a sign to grab Tsuna's attention to them and it was a success. Tsuna looked up at them before flashed his usual smile.

"Hayato, Takeshi, long time no see. How was your mission in England?" said Tsuna. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other before looked back at Tsuna.

"Tsuna, we already finished that mission few weeks ago and we already reported it to you. Did you forget?" asked Yamamoto.

"Eh? I did?" asked Tsuna in confusion. Gokudera started to grow uneasy.

"Judaime, what date is today?" asked Gokudera.

"What kind of question is that?" laughed Tsuna.

"I'm serious, Judaime," exclaimed Gokudera.

"Umm, today is... what date is today?" said Tsuna, scratching his head.

"I-I don't remember," whispered Tsuna. Seeing Tsuna's trouble face, Yamamoto quickly grabbed Gokudera out of the room.

"It is fine, Tsuna. Don't worry about it too much. You probably just tired. Just remember to rest and sleep well," said Yamamoto before closing the door.

"What are you doing, baseball freak?" exclaimed Gokudera in frustration.

"Something definitely wrong with Tsuna," whispered Yamamoto.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, Tsuna tend to forget a lot of things recently. He forgot his date with Kyoko and he also forget Lambo's school Parent's Day that he promised him to go. And now, you see it for yourself, he forgot about the date of today and our duty report," explained Yamamoto.

"We really need to get Judaime some health check-up," exclaimed Gokudera, ready to take Tsuna to some doctor. Yamamoto quickly stopped Gokudera from doing so.

"Let's just let him rest. He probably tired that he tends to forget a lot of things. If this continued, we bring him to doctor," assured Yamamoto, tried to calm Gokudera's over-protectiveness down. Gokudera just nodded in approval and looked at that oak door in worry before leaving the place.

/

"Where are we going?" asked Tsuna, looking at smiling Yamamoto and Gokudera who pushed him to go forward.

"Why don't we have some health check-up, Tsuna?"

"But, I'm completely fine," said Tsuna.

"But, it's nothing wrong to get some health check-up, right, Judaime?" said Gokudera, tried to act natural. Tsuna looked at them for a moment before nodded slightly.

 **(Skip about that health check-up)**

"You better get home first, Tsuna. Look, how pale you are,"

"What about the result?"

"We're here to receive it. Yamamoto is right. You should get home first. Get enough rest since your schedule is full tomorrow," said Gokudera. Tsuna nodded in agreement before leaving the waiting room. Both of the Rain and Storm guardians just hoped that the doctor confirmed Tsuna was fine and all their worries were just their baseless assumptions.

/

"Alzheimer?" said Gokudera.

"Yes, sir. Sawada-san's test results showed he had Alzheimer. That's why he tends to forget a lot," said the doctor, showing them the positive results of the test.

"No, you lied. These results are probably at fault," denied Gokudera.

"What do you advised us to do, doctor?" asked Yamamoto calmly. Gokudera glared at him before grabbed his collar until his knuckles turned white, to show how much his anger is.

"You just going to accepted what that idiot doctor told you? Do you know what Alzheimer is? Do you know what will happen to Judaime?! Answer me!" screamed Gokudera loudly.

"I know what kind of disease it is. It is a very cruel disease, stealing someone else's memories. But, even if we brought these results to other hospital, the answer will still be the same. We just have to learn to accept it, Gokudera. We just have to prepare for the worst. I also don't want him to forget about me, Gokudera," said Yamamoto, tried his best to hold down his feelings about the news. Gokudera slowly let go of his collar before looked at the ground.

"Your answer is, doctor?" asked Yamamoto once again.

"Like you said, you had to prepare yourself and your families for the worst. They had the right to know for what happened to Sawada. Sawada also had the right to know about it,"

"No! Judaime don't need to know. He just had to stay the way he is," said Gokudera suddenly, interrupting the doctor. Just after he said that, he leaves the room and later followed by Yamamoto after he thanked the doctor.

/

It was almost midnight when they arrived home. To their surprise, Tsuna was patiently waiting for them to get home. When he saw his guardians, he quickly approached them. Instead of greeting Tsuna like he usually does, Gokudera just avoided Tsuna and continued to walk forward.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tsuna, watching Gokudera's back.

"He's fine, Tsuna. He probably just tired. Sorry to make you waited for so long. We forgot to inform you that we go out to get some buzz," said Yamamoto.

"How about the results?" asked Tsuna in curiosity.

"Oh, about the results, how should I say it," laughed Yamamoto and he could feel an intense glare directed toward him and it belonged to no other than Gokudera.

"The doctor said there was nothing wrong with you, Tsuna. You just had lack of rest and sleep. That's why you tend to forget a lot of things," said Yamamoto, lied to Tsuna.

"Are you sure?" asked Tsuna in suspicion.

"Sure, I'm sure. Why on earth would I lie to you?" laughed Yamamoto before stifled his yawn.

"I'm really tired, Tsuna. I want to go to sleep. Don't forget to rest, okay?" said Yamamoto, moving away from Tsuna. Tsuna watched his disappearing back before sighed.

"What's wrong with them?"

/

It was dawn of the next morning where Gokudera and Yamamoto, arranged a meeting between the guardians. Luckily, Tsuna still fast asleep in his room so they didn't have to worry if Tsuna would accidently heard their conversation.

"You better had a good reason for making me crowd in here, Gokudera Hayato," said Hibari, not happy with the situation he currently in.

"I have something important to tell you guys and it is about Judaime,"

"That check-up you brought him to?" asked Mukuro, earning a nod from Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"What's the result?" asked Chrome.

"The doctor said Judaime had Alzheimer," said Gokudera. After hearing Gokudera's answer, no one dare to utter a word.

"Alzheimer... what is that?" asked Lambo out of sudden, broke the silent air. Instead of getting answer for his question, he earned a hard knock on his head.

"Why do you hit me, Bakadera?" yelled Lambo, holding his throbbing head.

"Alzheimer is a disease, Lambo. It is a progressive disease when that person loss his memories and other important mental functions. They will have difficulty remembering recent event and may eventually forget their important family members," explained Chrome. Her voices tremble especially at the last part of her sentence.

"Does that mean, Tsuna will forget about us?" asked Lambo.

"Yes,"

"No, it's just a joke right? This thing is not some playful matter, you know?" denied Lambo.

"It is not a joke," said Gokudera.

"I rather die than had to face the day when Tsuna couldn't remember who I am," yelled Lambo before running out of the room. Tsuna was all he thought of. He want to see Tsuna first, he want to make sure Tsuna was completely fine.

Before he could reach Tsuna's room, he bumped into someone. Both of them fall into the ground and hiss of pain could be heard from another person. Lambo quickly looked at the owner of the voice and saw Tsuna's face scrunched up in pain while rubbing his waist.

"T-Tsuna," called Lambo. Tsuna turned to look at him and he was shocked to see the crying mess of Lambo.

"Tsuna!" cried Lambo loudly. Slowly, Tsuna brought the teen into his hug while caressing the boy's back.

"What's wrong? Did others bully you again?" asked Tsuna when he noticed the red bump on Lambo's head. Instead of answering his question, Lambo just cried on Tsuna's shoulder. Feeling the warm hug coming from the brunet, he didn't want to lose it.

 _'Please God, heal my brother. I don't want him to forget me. Please don't make him forget about me,'_ prayed Lambo in his heart. The guardians only casted their eyes in sadness when they could hear Lambo's heartbreaking cry.

/

"Break up with Tsuna, Kyoko," said Ryohei to his sister on their day out together.

"What're you talking about, Nii-chan?" asked Kyoko, confused with her brother's request.

"If it is about that time Tsuna-kun forget about our date, it's fine. I'm not mad anymore," said Kyoko.

"It's not about that," said Ryohei which earned a questioning look from the girl.

"Break up with him, Kyoko. I don't want you to be hurt," pleaded Ryohei.

"All of this really confused me. Can you tell me the truth? I don't understand why I have to break with Tsuna-kun,"

"Tsuna... He had a disease called Alzheimer. One day, he will eventually forget about us all and I don't want you to be hurt because of that. I want to protect you, Kyoko," said Ryohei, didn't dare to look at Kyoko.

"Silly brother you are, nii-chan," chuckled Kyoko.

"Eh?"

"Having that disease doesn't make Tsuna-kun any weirder. It just makes us appreciate the moment we had with him while he still had the memories of us. If we avoided him just because we afraid we get hurt in the end, we will eventually made him hurt and sad. We just had to act normal around him, nii-chan. Tsuna-kun probably even more afraid of losing his memories, after knowing he had that disease,"

"Actually Tsuna didn't know he had that disease," confessed Ryohei.

"What?"

"Gokudera decided it is better for Tsuna to remain unknown about his disease,"

"Without his consent?" asked Kyoko, earned a nod from Ryohei. She rubbed her temple before resting her back on the seat.

"He should know that he couldn't keep Tsuna-kun in the dark forever, right?" said Kyoko. Ryohei only sighed in defeat, agreed with what Kyoko said about.

/

Tsuna walked aimlessly in the city. He remembers that he go to the city to get something important but he couldn't remember what it is. He also remember that he told the chauffeur to go back home first and he will later call him if he already done with his business, but he forgot about his phone number. He needs to go home quickly as the day started to turn into night. Just when he took a first step to find his way home, a question appeared in his mind.

"Where is my way home?"

Meanwhile, in the mansion, it was chaos when the chauffeur said that their young boss had gone missing. Feeling worried, the chauffeur decided to go fetch Tsuna instead of waiting for his call. But, when he arrived at their promised place to meet, the brunet was nowhere to be found. He tried to search for him, asking the passerby but he got no answer that can satisfy his curiosity for the missing brunet. Decided to tell the guardians, ignoring the fact he could be beaten by them, he quickly drove home and tell about the current news.

"I told you for thousandth time, never leave Judaime alone," shouted Gokudera in anger, when the news came to him. He was so close to beat the poor guy before someone stopped his punch. He turned to see who dare to stop him and he came to see stoic face of Hibari.

"This is not the time to decide whose wrong and who's right," said Hibari.

"Boss, in his condition, probably afraid out there, not knowing where to go," said Chrome in worry tone. Gokudera took a deep breath before snatched his arm from Hibari.

"Lorenzo, please gather the guards who are on duty. In ten minutes, I want to see all of them at the yard," ordered Gokudera. Lorenzo quickly carried out that Storm's order, growing worry for his young boss's safety. Just like how Gokudera wanted, less than 10 minutes, almost 30 guards at the yard.

"You all were called here on one reason only. Find Decimo and don't return until you find him. Make sure this remain a secret. Who knows enemies out there waiting for this chance to harm him," said Gokudera but suddenly a guard raised his hand, grabbed his attention.

"What is it?"

"Isn't that Decimo, sir?" said that guard, pointing at the gate. Gokudera turned to look and he could see a silhouette that look like Tsuna from afar. Gokudera quickly rushed to the gate before opened it and Tsuna's back was facing him.

"Where am I? Where is my home?" whispered Tsuna while looking around frantically.

"Kaa-san, help me," called Tsuna for help, clutching his hair.

"J-Judaime," called Gokudera hesitantly. Tsuna turned around and quickly hugged Gokudera, being the only person he knows at the moment.

"Gokudera-kun, I-I couldn't find my way home. I'm lost. The road filled with people I don't know, talking in language I don't understand. I'm so scared. This is not my home, I want to go back home. Please help me," cried Tsuna in fear.

"I'm sorry, Judaime. I'm sorry," said Gokudera in apology.

/

Tsuna was putting on his pyjama when he heard his bedroom door creaked open. He turned around to see who is it and found Lambo, who peeking behind the door.

"Anything you need, Lambo?" asked Tsuna.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I can't sleep by my own recently," said Lambo. Instead of answering his question, Tsuna walked toward his bed and patting on his bed before smiled at Lambo.

"Come," said Tsuna. He could see Lambo's eyes shine with happiness before he got onto the bed.

"It's rare sight for you to sleep here," said Tsuna, fixed the blanket on Lambo's body before lied on his bed and pull the blanket toward his body.

"I'm sorry," said Lambo sadly, while glancing at Tsuna. He saw Tsuna's eyelids grew heavy as the brunet tried to keep his consciousness awake.

"I'm sorry for scolding you when you forget about my school event that you promised to go. I'm sorry for saying that I hated you. I never hated you. I will never hate you," said Lambo in tremble voice. He didn't receive any reply from the brunet and it was later confirmed when the man fall asleep.

"Good night, nii-san. Have a good dream and don't forget about me," whispered Lambo before he falls asleep.

But...

When the morning arrives and Lambo woke up from his sleep, he expected Tsuna, who already woke up at that time, to greet him with his heart-warming smile. But, the words that uttered by Tsuna, almost make him cry at that moment.

"Adult Lambo?" said Tsuna, while looking at Lambo and looked around the room he currently resides in.

"Where am I? This isn't my room in Japan," said Tsuna. Lambo couldn't believe it. In just one single night, Tsuna forgot about him and now he viewed Lambo as adult Lambo he encountered when 5 years old Lambo used the 10 years bazooka.

"Ah, good morning, y-young V-Vongola. It seems my younger self giving you trouble again," said Lambo, pretending to act like 15 years old Lambo that Tsuna know from ten years ago.

Tsuna, slowly get out from bed and feel weird when he feel something wrong with his height. He quickly went to the mirror and shriek in surprise when he saw his reflection. He quickly touched his face, to feel if it was real and even pinched his cheek to know if this is a dream or not.

"What is this? This is not my face," said Tsuna to himself while looking at his reflection.

"Yare, yare, it seems that the bazooka is having problem again. It seem your switched your soul when you been hit by the bazooka, Young Vongola," said Lambo, tried his best to hide his sadness. But, knowing Tsuna, even though he lost his memories of the future, he was still able to read a person like an open book.

"Why you look so sad, adult Lambo? Is something bothering you?" asked Tsuna. Lambo took a step back before ran away leaving Tsuna.

"Lambo!"

/

Suddenly, he bumped into someone and was surprised to see it was Hibari. He was prepared to get bitten to death by that ex-prefect but it never came.

"Why are you crying, herbivore?"

"Tsuna, he... Tsuna, he...," instead of answering Hibari's question, he wails at the spot caused Hibari to scrunch up his eyebrows because of the high pitch voice.

"Stop that ear-splitting cry or I'll bite you to death," threatened Hibari, taking out his tonfa. In fear, Lambo stopped his cries.

"Now, tell me what happen to that boss of yours," said Hibari. Once again, Lambo was close to crying but when Hibari glared at him, he quickly answers his question stating that Tsuna forgot about everything, about the future and instead he viewed the world as if he was 15 years old teenager instead of 25 years old adult.

Hearing that, Hibari's mood darkened even worse. With the news he got from Lambo, he leaving the hallway to get his anger out on someone. And that person was no other than the Storm Guardian. That day, a fierce battle between the two guardians ensued that caused four of the training room in the underground were destroyed. It was lucky enough that the Storm guardian didn't lost his life, facing the rage of the one person called Hibari.

/

"Can I talk to you about something, Gokudera?" said Yamamoto, sit facing Gokudera who was reading some book. He seems to ignore Yamamoto as he kept flipping the page of the book.

"It's about Tsuna," said Yamamoto, succeed in stopping Gokudera from his current activity. The man closes his book and looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto noticed a few bruises and injuries on Gokudera due to the fight against Hibari five days ago.

"What about it?" asked Gokudera.

"You know, it's time to tell Tsuna the truth. This whole secret thing confused him. Sometime he forgot about us, sometimes he remembers. Do you think Tsuna is stupid enough to not notice that something happened to him? Besides, it's not fair for him," said Yamamoto, tried to make the hot-headed Gokudera to deal with this problem in calm manner.

"I want to protect him. I don't him to be hurt when he realized he slowly lost his memories about the people he cared about. I don't want him to feel guilty when it wasn't his fault when he started to forget about everything," said Gokudera, explaining why he kept Tsuna in the dark about his diseases.

"But, what I see right now, you're the one hurting him instead of protecting him,"

"Why do you meant by that, baseball idiot?" burst Gokudera in anger.

"You keep him in the dark actually hurting him rather than protecting him. He knows we were hiding something from him but he couldn't bring himself to ask us, afraid it was something that we couldn't share with him,"

"Even if it hurts him, I will protect Judaime. That is my vow, Yamamoto,"

"You sound selfish, right now, Gokudera," said Yamamoto, his voice void of emotion but there were hint of frustration and annoyance in it.

"Am not,"

"So what? By you protecting him that way, will it stop Tsuna from forgetting about us? If it is, then go on with your decision. I'll support you. But, you must remember that was not the fact. Every single day, Tsuna keep on forgetting, keep on losing his memories and I'm not afraid to say it to you that if this is your way of protecting Tsuna, it was nothing but a shit," said Yamamoto. He lost his patience because of Gokudera's stubbornness. Gokudera abruptly stood up, grabbed Yamamoto's collar and glared at him as if he could kill the Rain Guardian at the moment. Suddenly, someone stepped into the chamber, huffing in exhaustion. It was Lorenzo.

"What is it, Lorenzo?" asked Yamamoto, when he noticed the butler's troubled looks.

"Decimo has gone missing,"

/

 **FLASHBACK**

 **"You don't like it, Decimo?" asked Lorenzo when he noticed the brunet only stared at his food.**

 **"Ramen," said Tsuna, poking the food with low interest.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"I want to eat ramen. Do you think you could make it?" asked Tsuna.**

 **"O-Of course. I made them prepared it for you, right away," said Lorenzo, taking the plate and walking out of the room. Tsuna stared at the closed door for a few minutes before he snapped out of his thought and looked around the huge bedroom.**

 **'When did my room ever become this big and spacious?' thought Tsuna. He continued to look around, when something caught his attention. He approached the shelf and looked at the few picture frames. He smiled when he recognized the brunet in the picture but he couldn't remember who are the other people in the picture?**

 **"Weird! I don't remember any of them. Who are they?" whispered Tsuna, while taking a picture of himself and two other teenagers. One has silver hair and one with black hair. He put down the frame, before took another one.**

 **This one seems it was the day of school graduation. It seem like it was candid picture, where the picture show Tsuna is being pounced by a boy with a pair of yellow horn. A silverette with his dynamite at his hand and he look like he shouted to another teen with short white hair and they were close to fight against each other. A black haired teen tried to calm the duo, with a smile. A teen with black hair wearing gakuran taking out his tonfa, seems to glare at the teen boy with pineapple-styled hair, who had a trident at his hand. And lastly, there was a cute girl with shoulder length violet hair, hiding behind Tsuna.**

 **/**

 ** _'Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama will dominate the world and all of you will be my servant,' laughed Lambo while standing on Tsuna's head_**

 ** _'For appearing in front of me, I'll bite you to death,' said Kyoya, threatened to fight with Mukuro._**

 ** _'Kufufu, I'm here to see my dear Chrome's graduation. But if fight do you want, let's us fight,' said Mukuro, taking out his trident._**

 ** _'Boss, please stop Mukuro-sama,' said Chrome, while hiding behind Tsuna._**

 ** _'I getting irritated just by looking at your stupid face, lawn head,' yelled Gokudera, taking out his dynamite._**

 ** _'Who're you calling idiot, tako head?'_**

 ** _'Maa, maa, you two,' Yamamoto tried to calm the two hot-head guardians._**

 ** _'Hiee, Mukuro, Hibari, please stop your fight. You're scaring Chrome. Gokudera, Ryo-nii, don't wreck the school. I don't want to get bitten to death by Hibari,' shrieked Tsuna, tried to control his uncontrollable guardians._**

 ** _'This is perfect,' whispered Reborn, while capturing that moment with his camera._**

 **/**

 **Tsuna lost grip of the frame and covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his gasp when that one memory he thought was lost suddenly came back at him. That was when he remembers the expressions on his guardians' faces when he lost his memories about them. Their forced smile, full of hurt eyes, strained laugh, and trembling voice full of sadness.**

 **He quickly took the frame before placed it on his desk. He slowly traced the outline of his guardians in the picture.**

 **"I'm so sorry that I forgot about you. I'm so sorry that I was the one who hurt you guys the most," cried Tsuna. Suddenly, he realized something.**

 **'I hurt them. I'm the one who hurt them the most,' thought Tsuna as tears rolled down his cheek. Unable to make the right decision or even thought about it, he ran out of the room, leaving the mansion, looking for a place where he belongs.**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"When I came back with Boss's requested ramen, he was nowhere to be found. I tried to ask the guards to look for him and they said he is no longer in the castle," said Lorenzo, his voice full of worry about the safety of the brunet. The guardians went to Tsuna's desk and were surprised to see Tsuna's Sky Vongola Gear was left behind, on the desk.

"Send out search parties immediately. We will not rest until we find where Judaime is," ordered Gokudera with a voice full of authority. Yamamoto later noticed the broken frames on the desk and took it. He smiled when he still remember the scene that happen when the picture was taken. Feeling uneasy about Tsuna's safety, he quickly walked out of the room to inform the guardians about their missing Sky.

"Tsuna, where did you go?" whispered Yamamoto, while gazing out of window.

/

"I'm sorry, sir. But, we couldn't find him at the place you assigned us to go," said a guard, reporting the outcomes of his mission, that it was looking for the missing Decimo. It had been almost a few months since the Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace.

Yamamoto glanced at Gokudera who was silent at the same time. He was probably thinking of something. Yamamoto said his thanks to the guards and dismissed them. The other guardians except for Lambo present there. It was such a rare sight to watch how Hibari and Mukuro didn't engage in fight. They just sat in silent, reading book in Hibari's case and listening to music in Mukuro's case.

"Will Boss ever come back to us?" said Chrome in worry, haven't heard any news from the brunet for about months. She would slightly glance at Mukuro, knowing what he hiding behind his indifferent facade. The guardians had lost their will to fight ever since Tsuna disappear without a trace. She just hoped Tsuna will get home soon. Suddenly, her head was patted by the Rain Guardian who smiled at her with his usual fake smile.

"I hope wherever he is, he'll be safe," said Yamamoto faintly. They were startled when the door was opened abruptly by the teenage Lightning Guardians.

"Tsuna... Tsuna," Lambo huffed in exhaustion, tried to calm his ragged breathing.

"What is it, Lambo?" asked Chrome.

"It's a letter. A... A letter from Tsuna," said Lambo, showing them the letter he had on his hand. The other guardians quickly stood up and approached Lambo. They recognized the handwriting on the envelope that addressed to them, belong to Tsuna. They took a deep breath, before Chrome, which being the normal one there, took the letter and read it.

 _Hello,_

 _Hahaha, what a weird way to start a letter, right? How are you guys? I hope you guys are doing fine. Oh, you guys didn't have to worry about me. I'm doing fine. Well, I don't know if this letter will be sent to you. I tend to forget a lot of things. But, knowing someone, she probably sends it to you without my consent._

 _Sorry for leaving you behind without any notice. I'm sure that my reckless action worried you. I'm such an idiot. But, it's fine; you don't have to worry anymore. I'm in the safe place, where there a lot of people like me. It is a shock to know you had incurable disease that will only hurt those around you. That's why I need to stay away. I'm scared as our memory together slowly disappear from my memory and will end up hurting you more than I did before._

 _Last night, I had a dream. My last memories are in form of a dream. I remembered everything and it is probably the last memories I had about you guys before I completely lost it. Though it sad that I will forget about you after this, it also made me happy to remember back about everything we been through together to come to this stage. While I still remembered about you guys, I would like to apologize for hurting you guys. It wasn't my intention. It wasn't my intention to forget about you. If I were given a choice, I don't want to ever forget about you._

 _This letter probably is the first and last letter I wrote to you. I didn't plan to send it but I don't think she'll think the same way as I did. So, my request here is please forget about me, don't remember about me. Just do that, take your revenge on me for hurting you. I'm sorry that I can't return home anymore. I'm at place where I belong. Take care of yourself and goodbye. ~27_

"Tsuna, that was a hard request you made us to do," said Yamamoto in sadness.

 _p/s: I'm Tsuna-kun caretaker. I'm the one who send you this letter. I know he want to send it to you but didn't have the courage to do so. I can assure you that he is doing well. In this envelope, I enclose a picture of him ^^. Though he didn't want it, I hope you'll find him soon._

After reading the additional note from Tsuna's 'caretaker', they took out a photo of him from the envelope. It was a picture of him sitting at the balcony while looking at the sunset. It was one beautiful picture that the guardians couldn't tear their eyes away from that picture.

"We'll find you wherever you are, Tsuna,"

/

It took them another month for them to finally trace Tsuna's whereabouts. Now, they know where he is and they didn't waste a single second to meet their most precious family member. He stays in the House for Alzheimer, which located deep in rural area with great green scenery to give the patients the feeling of calmness.

The guardians who safely arrived at the shelter quickly made their way to the reception counter.

"Yes, how may I help you, sir?" said the woman with a gentle smile.

"Is there a patient here named Sawada Tsunayoshi? We would like to meet him," said Gokudera.

"May I know your relationship with him?"

"We are his family," said Chrome, cradled a snow white owl in her arms. Both Mukuro and Hibari decided to stay in the car, rather than go in with them. For Hibari, he bugged Hibird with small camera and Hibird stay close on Yamamoto's shoulder. Meanwhile, for Mukuro, he will see the scene through that owl's eyes.

Someone passed behind them and the reception woman's face light up as she realized who it is.

"Mika-san?" called the reception woman.

"Yes?"

"They've come. They've come to see Tsuna-kun," said the reception woman. Mika turned to look at guardians before smiled at them.

"You finally found him," said Mika, before turned around in the hallways.

"Please follow her, sir. She will lead you to where Tsuna-kun is," said the woman and the guardians decided to follow the woman called Mika.

After a few minutes of walking in the hallways, they arrived in front of the door that has Tsuna's name on the nameplate. Mika turned on the knob, before entered the room along with the guardians. They tried to look for Tsuna, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Do you know that when he first came here, he look so broken, asking for our help. He keep talking about he didn't deserve forgiveness for hurting his family. That's when we asked our doctor to help him cope with the guilt. The doctor suggested him to do something," then they saw Mika slowly walked to the open balcony and followed her. There, they find Tsuna. He was took a short nap while sitting on the chair. Mika moved closer and attempt to wake him up.

"Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun, wake up. There are some people come to see you," called Mika. Tsuna groaned in displeasure and opened his eyes. He turned to look at Mika and stare at her intensely.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, I'm Mika, your caretaker at this place. Do you remember me now?" said Mika in gentle voice. Tsuna paused a bit before nodded. Then, he could feel the other presences behind him. When he turned to look at his guardians, he couldn't remember any of them.

"Who're they, Mika?" asked Tsuna, struggled to stand up. He completely forgot the book on his lap while standing up, that cause it to flutter on the floor. He tried to reach for it but the guardians took it first.

"That's the thing that doctor told Tsuna-kun to do to help him cope with his guilt," said Mika. Then without Tsuna's consent, they opened the book and saw it was full of name of those people important in his life. His parents, his guardians, his friends, Chavallone and Simon Famiglia, the ex-Arcobaleno, and even Varia included. The list goes on and on.

The guardians flipped from one page to another and their eyes filled with tear, when they saw on the last page the names only came out as scribbles. There didn't have any single word to say that is someone's names.

"It's almost lunch time, Tsuna-kun. Do you want to go to eat?"

"But, I just had my meal,"

"That was your breakfast. Now is your lunch. Come, Tsuna-kun. You guys too," said Mika, helping Tsuna to walk to the cafeteria. The guardians only followed Tsuna and Mika until they're seated on a table.

Tsuna was ready to eat but then he saw the curly black haired boy looked intently at his rolled eggs. He knows what the gaze means. That boy wants it. Smiling slightly, Tsuna took the egg and hold it out toward Lambo. Lambo looked at him in question.

"You want it?" asked Tsuna. Lambo looked at the egg before looked back at Tsuna. Lambo nodded.

"I feed you," said Tsuna and Lambo will be more than happy to accept it. He quickly ate the egg on the chopstick.

"Delicious?" Lambo nodded at Tsuna's question. Instead of eating the food like he supposed to, Tsuna engrossed in feeding Lambo. Almost half of his food was fed to Lambo before Gokudera stop Lambo for eating anymore than that.

"Oi, Lambo. Stop eating his food. You made us look like we haven't feed you anything for month," said Gokudera. Instead of hearing complaint from the youngest guardian, they heard a soft giggle coming from the brunet.

"Tsuna?"

"You guys are really funny. They are so funny, Mika-san. I never thought that my meal time would be happening like this. Here, let's me feed you more," said Tsuna, continued to feed Lambo.

/

"Mika-san, can we take Boss home with us?" asked Chrome, for the permission to take Tsuna home with them.

"Our family has been worried sick for him," added Yamamoto. They turned to look at both Lambo and Tsuna pointing something at the sky. Tsuna was getting attached to Lambo and so the opposite.

Mika who watch the scene saw all the love and longing feeling the guardians had for Tsuna. Tsuna must be very precious to them and she was happy to know it. Knowing the decision she about to make, she approached Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, do you remember yesterday one of the patient go back home with a couple came to get him? And you asked me about it? Whether he will return to this place or not? Do you remember?" asked Mika. Tsuna nodded lightly.

"I give you the answer for it now. Those couple are his parent and his family who come for him and he probably will not return to this place again. Now, these people here, they are your family, who come to get you. Do you want to go home with them?"

"I had a family?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes. You may have forgotten about them. But, they never forgot about you. Here's the proof, they came to take you home, place where you belong. The place where there were people who accepted you no matter what," said Mika.

"But, I will end up hurting them if I can't remember them. Will they still accept me?" asked Tsuna. Before Mika came with the answer, Lambo quickly grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"Please come home with us, Tsuna. Mama and everyone miss you," a single tear rolled down from Lambo's eyes.

"Mama?"

"Yes. Mama. Every day she and Iemitsu-sama pray so that you will come home. Everyone missed you. Please come home. It's not your fault to forget about us. Don't think you're at fault again. That place was never called home if you weren't there. I begging you, please come home with us," cried Chrome, brought Tsuna's hand to her cheek. Tsuna looked at them before turned to look at Mika. Mika smiled before nodded slightly.

"Ok," answered Tsuna. After that, he was engulfed in a hug by crying Chrome and Lambo.

/

Those in Vongola Mansion waited patiently in the garden for Tsuna's arrival. The guardians had already informed them that Tsuna agreed to come home with them. For them, his agreement was a biggest blessing. Too engrossed in their thought, they failed to notice two expensive black cars parked in the land of the mansion and the passengers started getting out from the car.

Lambo hold Tsuna's hand tightly, as if afraid if he let go of his grip, Tsuna would go disappear again. The first couple to notice their arrival would of course be the Sawada couple. Quickly, they approached Tsuna. The guardians smiled lightly before move sideways to allow the reunion between the parent and their son.

"Tsu-kun, my boy, you have come home," said Nana, tearfully kissed Tsuna's cheek. How much she missed her son that even words couldn't describe it. She moved to Tsuna's right side, allowing Iemitsu to properly look at their son.

Iemitsu hugged Tsuna's tiny frame tightly. Tsuna slowly returned the hug from his father. "Don't go anywhere again, Tsuna. Don't leave your old parent again," pleaded Iemitsu, rubbing Tsuna's hair. The parent took Tsuna to the family that had been waiting for them. Each time, Tsuna passing each one of them, he will receive hug and kisses and everyone would say to him that they missed him. He even apologized to them when he said he couldn't remember their name or their face, but they would tell him that it doesn't matter as long as he is here with them.

Suddenly, he remembered something, a memory he didn't know he had it in him.

 _"Tsuna-san, do you know what home is?" asked a male doctor, who doing regular check up on him when he stay at the institution._

 _"House?" said Tsuna. The doctor only chuckled lightly, amused with Tsuna's innocent answer._

 _"Your answer is correct. But, home is a place full of warmth and love. A place where you belong, a place where you could return to, a place where there's people loved and accepted you," explained the doctor._

 _"So, is this institution my home?"_

 _"It's according to your perspective. If you think this place is your home, then it will be," said the doctor. Tsuna nodded lightly._

/

Smiling at the recent memory he got, maybe this place that fill with warmth and love could be his home as well, a place where he belong and a place where he could return to.

 **=THE END=**

 **Kou: it's been so long since I last wrote oneshot stories. So this is the end. Thank you for those who spent their times read this story of mine and thanks to Mika (from 'we are close yet so far') for making cameo appearance in this story. Thanks mika**

 **Mika: anytime, Kou.**


End file.
